Life Found After
by VGWrighte
Summary: Sequel to "Finding Life After." Stands alone. Fluffy Sam/Jack wedding fic. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Life Found After

Based on Stargate: SG-1

A follow-up to Finding Life After

- . - - - . -

_41 months Post-Earth_

He hadn't so much proposed to her as they made a mutual decision that they wanted to get married; they wanted to _be_ married.

It had been the middle of the night and they had just pulled their clothes back on after some sweet love making and were making themselves comfortable. Even after being home for about eight months, they were still in the _sleeping-practically-on-top-of-each-other_ stage of their relationship.

After much moving around to find the exact comfortable position, they just breathed for a moment. _"Hey,"_ he had asked, breaking the silence, _"Do you want to be married?"_

_"What?"_

_"To me, I mean."_

_"What?" she repeated. "Where is this coming from?" She sat up, looking at him in the darkness._

_Jack didn't sit up, just looked up at her. "You know when we were on -391 last week? Well, Kaylos said something about you. And I said 'Who' and he said 'Your wife.' It didn't occur to me to correct him until later. I mean, we're not married."_

_It took her a few minutes to answer him. He knew he had just completely shocked her with the topic. "Um," she thought aloud. "You're right," she replied, something akin to confusion in her voice. "Who would do the ceremony? I mean . . . We don't have a priest."_

_He shrugged. "We can make up a new wedding ceremony. You know, we keep saying that we're trying to invent a new culture and everything."_

_She smiled and laid back down, her head on his chest. After several minutes, she spoke again, "Are we engaged?_

_He chuckled. "I think we are."_

_"Sweet," she said, mocking him slightly._

_He kissed the top of her head and fell asleep._

Now he and John were getting ready to go to a bazaar on one of the friendly planets. He stood near the stargate as Sam kissed John goodbye. John then hurried up to him and held both his arms straight up. Jack picked him up, settling him on his left side. He was carrying his gun on his right.

Jack was determined to properly expose his son to firearms. He wasn't going to hide them like he had in the past. He wasn't going to make them a mysterious object that only grown ups got to understand. No, he was going to make sure his son new they were dangerous even with training and instruction. Jack had learned from his mistake and was not going to repeat it.

Jack paused at the event horizon. John reached out and poked it, like he always did. Jack smiled, he always stopped to let John do it because it reminded him of the first time Sam went through the stargate.

He stepped through the stargate with a number of other people, all taking a day trip, of sorts. Their small group headed towards the bazaar not too far from the 'gate. He asked the first vendor he saw where he could find a tailor or a seamstress. He said he was looking for a dress.

The vendor eyed him and his son curiously. Jack smiled nervously. "It's for my wife," he explained. As soon as they were "engaged" they decided to refer to each other as "husband" and "wife" instead of "fiancé." After all, the only reason they weren't married was because Doc and Daniel wanted a huge to-do about the wedding. He agreed when there was talk of cake.

The vendor gave him directions and they went on their way, stopping along the way to look at things that caught John's eye. There were a few particular items which really interested him. The only way Jack could pull him away without too much of a struggle was to remind him that they were getting a dress for Sam.

They found the tailor. He greeted the elderly gentleman. "I'm looking for a dress for dress for my wife," he said.

The tailor smiled. "Excellent. What are you looking for?"

Jack shook his head, setting John down. "I don't really know."

"I've got several examples set up around and there's a sketch book you can look through. If you get an idea, just let me know and we can work out exactly what you want."

Jack nodded and started looking around. There were a few things strung up around, piles of fabric, and several large books. He crouched down next to his son, "Alright, Cadet. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is find something for Mom."

"Pretty dress for Mama?" John asked.

Jack tapped John's nose with his index finger. "Exactly."

Jack started thumbing through one of the piles of fabrics. Nothing really caught his eye. He didn't really know what he was looking for, but he knew it wasn't what he was seeing.

"Daddy!" John called him excitedly. He grabbed his pant leg and tugged.

"Find something?"

John nodded and pulled his father. Jack looked at what his son had found. It was white lace over light blue fabric. It was just what he was looking for. "Good job, Big Man," he ruffled his son's sandy blonde hair.

He called over the tailor and showed him the fabric. They then spent time deciding on the style of the dress. From the extremely vague "fitted up here, loose down here" description Jack gave him, the tailor quickly sketched up something that matched Jack's vision perfectly. A somewhat fitted dress, made mostly of a solid white fabric, but with a big center of the blue and lace his son had found.

"What do you think?" Jack asked John.

John nodded. "Pretty dress for Mama," he decided.

"Okay, when can it be ready?" Jack asked.

"Two things first," the tailor said. "First, there is the matter of payment. Second, I need your wife's measurements."

Jack stared blankly. _Measurements? Ohhhhh._ "Well," he said, "she's about this tall," he held his hand up.

The tailor gave an exasperated, ever-suffering sigh.

"I've got them," a voice from behind him said. He turned to see Doctor Fraiser.

"Doc to the rescue!" John said.

"That's right, Doc to the rescue." She had in her hand a pad of paper. "I've got her measurements," she said again.

"Thanks, Doc," Jack said sheepishly. How could he have forgotten that? It hadn't even occurred to him that the tailor would have to _tailor_ the dress.

She smiled. "Anytime. Why don't you and John walk around. Then you can settle up after we've figured out the measurements."

"Thanks, Doc," Jack thanked her again. He swept John up into his arms. Doc Fraiser had just made the save. He'd have to make sure to get her something, or something.

- . - - - . -


	2. Chapter 2

Life Found After

Chapter Two

Based on Stargate: SG-1

- . - - - . -

He almost had to throw her over his shoulder and carry her to their cabin. Doc and Daniel kept insisting that_ it was tradition_ and _they didn't want to hex the whole thing_. Jack didn't care. He and Sam were sleeping in the same bed tonight as they always had, tomorrow being their wedding day or not.

"Why does Daniel want you to live somewhere else?" John asked Jack as he tucked him into bed.

Jack chuckled. "It's tradition that people are apart before they get married. But we're not going to follow that tradition. I'm gonna live here with you and Mom."

"You'll be here if I get cold?" he asked.

Jack chuckled again and ruffled his hair. "It's been warm at night. You're gonna have to stay in your own bed tonight, Big Man."

The first time John had crawled into bed with them wasn't long after Jack got back. He was spooned up behind Sam when he heard something.

_"What is it, Sweetheart?" Sam asked in response to the sound, her voice thick with sleep._

_"I'm cold," he heard John's little voice say._

_"Come here," Sam said. She pulled him up into bed with them and tucked him into her, John being the third and smallest spoon._

Later Sam told him that if it ever got too cold she would pull him into bed with her so he could stay warm. She admitted that she was more sensitive to the cold before she had him heating up her bed on a nightly basis. Luckily, John was big enough to know when he was cold and that he could join them, if necessary.

"If I have to," John replied with a facetious whine.

Jack smiled, this kid was picking things up from him too quickly. "Go to sleep."

"Goodnight, Daddy."

"Goodnight, John."

Jack left him, closing the curtain behind him. They had been moved into a little cabin, with three partitions, almost being three rooms. Two smaller bedrooms and a medium sized sitting/living room. The only door was the one to the outside, so they just had some curtains up. He crossed into their "bedroom" and started getting ready to go to sleep.

Sam was already in bed with a book, one she had gotten off world. It was slow reading, having to translate everything, but she was getting better and she enjoyed it. He always just asked her for the synopsis when she finished a book.

He slid into bed next to her and kissed her cheek before turning onto his stomach. It wasn't long before she closed her book and turned off the light. She leaned on top of him and rested her cheek against his. "We're getting married tomorrow," she said softly.

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. "We've been married for eight months. Hell, three years. Hell, we've been married for . . . how long ago did you walk into the briefing room with a chip on your shoulder the size of Connecticut?"

She chuckled and kissed his cheek. "I guess you're right."

He turned over underneath her and kissed her lips. "But we are getting married tomorrow."

She just kissed him for a moment or two before settling down into the crook of his shoulder.

"Enjoy your last night as a free woman," he said.

Sam chuckled and slapped his chest playfully. "My last night of freedom? You're the one marrying a chick with a kid."

"Touché." He kissed the back of her hand. After a few seconds, he spoke again. "He is my kid, right?"

She slapped him again. "Shut up, or I'll divorce you before we get married."

He chuckled.

- . -

Sam had rolled away from him sometime during the night. She now lay on her side facing away from him. He scooted closer to her and threw his arm over her and buried his face in her neck. "Colonel," he whispered. "Colonel."

She tried to shrug him off. "I'm sleeping."

"You're getting married today."

Just then the front door opened and they both froze. The curtain was pulled back and they were attacked by a three year old. "Happy wedding day!" he cried.

They sat up, John on Sam's lap. "Good morning, sweetheart," she said.

"Morning," he repeated, bouncing around a little.

Doc and Daniel walked in, Teal'c following them with a tray.

"Good morning!" Doc sang.

"How'd you three get the little guy in on this?" Jack asked.

"I retrieved him this morning," Teal'c replied, handing the tray to Jack. It was covered in breakfast food.

"Breakfast in bed?" Jack said. "Oh, Teal'c, you shouldn't've."

"Yet we have," he responded.

John settled down as Sam picked up a muffin and broke a piece off for him. He munched on it happily.

"We'll leave you to eat in peace," Daniel said, pushing Doc towards the doorway.

"You are going to bother us all day, aren't you?" Sam asked.

Doc turned back with a smile on her face. "Of course not," she answered, sarcasm dripping from her words.

Jack nodded. "Good, I was worried about having a busy day."

Thankfully, Teal'c ushered the two doctors out of the room and left Jack, Sam, and John to their breakfast.

"Hey, Big Man," Jack said as they were finishing off the tray. "What do you think about going swimming today?"

"Yeah! Swimming!" John agreed.

"Janet's going to have a stroke," Sam said.

Jack smiled and kissed her. "That's the plan."

- . -

Jack put the small backpack on his back and reached down for John's hand. John looked up at him and smiled, Jack smiled back. Sam joined them quickly and took John's other hand. They set off across camp.

They didn't slow when Daniel called after them. "Jack! Sam! Wait!" He caught up with them. "What are you doing?"

"We're going swimming, Daniel, what are you doing?" Sam replied, not slowing their stride.

"We have things to do."

"No, Daniel," Jack shook his head. "You and Doc have things to do. We're going swimming. We'll be back in plenty of time to get cleaned up and ready to go."

"But - "

"Daniel," Jack warned.

"Fine, fine," he let them go. "But you better be back in time!"

"Or what?" Jack asked. "You'll ground us?"

"I'll -" he paused, thinking. "I'll eat all the cake!" he called after them.

Jack threw his hand up in a wave, "We'll be back, don't worry."

They were off. They walked out of camp and Sam picked up John and settled him on her hip, continuing their way out. The pond was only about a half hour walk from camp, but too far for John to make on his own. They finally made it and they all stripped down into skivvies and waded in.

The pond was small and had a very nice rocky bottom. Jack had plans to eventually build a little dock for fishing, but there were more important things to deal with first. So, for now, they just went swimming.

They swam for a while, took a little break and ate some of the fruit Sam had gotten from the galley and took a little walk once they had dried out and put their clothes back on. John found a few frogs that he was amazed with for about twenty seconds and moved on to something else interesting, then something else.

Glancing at his watch, Jack realized they should probably head back so they could get ready. Doc no doubt had plans for Sam's hair. "Alright, Big Man," Jack said, crouching down next to his son, "it's time to go."

"Do we have to?" he whined.

Jack nodded. "Yep, we have to get ready for the wedding. Remember?"

John's eyes widened. "Your and Mama's wedding!" he realized.

Jack ruffled his hair and picked him up. "That's right."

"We can't be late!" John exclaimed, sounding concerned.

Jack shook his head with mock seriousness. "Nope, that's why we're gonna leave right now. So we can get back, get cleaned up, and Doc won't yell at us."

John nodded his agreement with the most serious face a three year old could have.

"Let's get Mom." Jack shifted John from his hip to sitting up on his shoulders.

They walked back to their little picnic area where Sam was picking up their things, obviously having had the same thought he had had. "Look at you, John!" Sam said with a grin.

"Big!" he exclaimed.

"Look how big you are!" She reached up and grabbed his shins and wiggled his feet a little.

"Look how big I am!" he mimicked her.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Ready to go to your and Daddy's wedding."

"Alright," Jack said, "let's go."

They headed back to camp where Doc ushered Sam away before anyone could say or doing anything. So Jack and John got cleaned up and went back to their little home. He didn't have a dress uniform, and the tailor couldn't exactly make him a Men's Warehouse tux, but he had been able to make him some nice black dress pants and a white button up shirt, and a similar outfit for John.

Jack stepped back from his son. "How do I look?" he asked.

John gave him two thumbs up.

"Good enough for Mom?"

John shook his head with a straight face. A face that last for about a second and a half when he burst into laughter. Jack attacked him, tickling him. Soon he was bent over his son who was in the fetal position on the floor, screaming with laughter.

"If you're finished," he heard Doc's voice.

Jack looked up, seeing the Doctor in the doorway. He wondered when she had gotten there. He stood up and pulled John to his feet, fixing his clothes which had gone askew.

"It's time?" he asked.

She nodded with an ear to ear smile. "It's time."

- . - - - . -


	3. Chapter 3

Life Found After

Chapter Three

Based on Stargate: SG-1

I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. There was a thunderstorm, no worse than what we're accustomed to, and lightning struck the transformer across the street from my house, subsequently destroying the land line and my internet. However, all is well now. Enjoy!

- . - - - . -

Jack and John walked out of their little home, holding hands, with Doctor Fraiser. There was a large group of people standing around.

They had decided not to do the _groom-side-bride-side-church-aisle_ set up, just a semicircle crowd of everyone who was able to come.

John let go of Jack's hand and ran towards Sam as soon as they saw her. Jack missed a step, he hadn't seen Sam in a dress in . . . Had he ever seen Sam in a dress? Sam crouched and picked up John as he leapt at her.

"Hey, sweetheart," she kissed his cheek.

"You look pretty, Mama," he told her.

"You're looking quite handsome yourself, my big man."

"Match Daddy," he told her.

"You do match Daddy. He's looking handsome, too." She leaned over John to kiss Jack's cheek.

"Hey!" Colonel Dixon yelled from the center of the assembled group. "Are we going to do this thing or not?"

Jack waved his hand at him in a dismissive gesture. "Don't rush me! I might bolt!"

"You guys already have a kid! There's not much more commitment to scare you off!"

"The natives are getting restless, Jack," Daniel said.

"Alright, alright, let's get this show on the road," he agreed.

Sam shot him an incredulous look. "You could sound a little more excited."

"Let's quit stalling, I simply can't wait anymore?" he offered with sarcasm.

She shrugged. "Good enough." She handed John over to Doc and took the arm Jack offered to her. They all shuffled around until Jack and Sam stood together with Daniel on one side and everyone else on the other.

Daniel spoke some words, ones that they had all agreed on. Everyone decided to keep the standard "to have and to hold" wedding vows.

"Now, as you stand before your family, friends, colleagues, superiors and subordinates, and whatever god you believe in, you are man and wife, to be recognized by us and the rest of the galaxy." Daniel smiled and there was applause all around. "May God have mercy on both your souls," he added under his breath.

Jack elbowed him in the stomach lightly.

"You may kiss the bride," Daniel added quickly.

Jack and Sam shared a polite kiss and turned towards the assembled group where they were met by more applause and cheers. Doc set John down who ran and leapt at them. Sam caught him and settled him on her hip. He formed his lips to kiss her so she formed her lips the same way and he pecked her on the lips. She hugged him tight. "You're the only man I'll ever need," she told him. "Don't let anyone ever tell you different."

Jack pulled her a little tighter as the crowd started to spread out and disperse. "I don't have to be concerned about you running off with a younger man, do I?"

She kissed him and pulled him down to whisper in his ear, "I need him, but only you can give me the real nice perks."

Music started playing over the speaker system. Between the mp3 players and personal computers of about 500 people, an impressive collection of Earth's music had been saved. It seemed that someone had made a wedding mix. The mess staff started bringing out the food, a lot of fun party type foods.

Jack looked at Doc who was smiling from ear to ear. "What?" she asked. "You thought that we were just going to go back to work? Not a chance, Sir."

They all meandered around a bit, shaking hands, giving hugs, et cetera. Then someone started dancing, four someones in fact. They just started dancing in a little group. A few others jumped Sam and Jack, one of them taking John and the rest of them pushing the couple towards the rest of the dancers. They danced around for a bit, taking breaks periodically, having their share of the wedding food.

There was indeed a cake.

There was also alcohol, which no one claimed to have provided.

"So, Jack," a slightly inebriated Daniel asked Jack suggestively, glancing at Sam who was a short distance away. "Are you ready for tonight?" he released a giggle.

"Daniel!" Jack shot. "There will be no giggling about any activities that may or may not happen between any two people, Sam and myself included."

Daniel failed in suppressing a smile. "It is your wedding night."

"We have a kid, Daniel! This is nothing new, so stop giggling like a thirteen year old girl."

Daniel tried to contain himself, but it was clear someone had given him a little too much alcohol.

"Colonel," Major Tomlin greeted Sam as she made her way over, "would you like some?" he asked, holding up the bottle of alcohol.

She shook her head. "No thanks."

"Come on, Sam," he said, "we're celebrating."

She laughed. "I see how much Daniel is celebrating," she motioned to their drunk friend. "There's nothing tackier than a drunk bride."

Tomlin made a dismissive gesture. "More for the rest of us, hey?" He took his liquor and left them.

Jack slid his arm around Sam's waist and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Having fun?"

She looked up at him and nodded with a big smile. "Yeah, you?"

He pecked a kiss on her lips. "Tons."

The late afternoon wore on into early evening and people came and went, coming on and off duty. Several of the younger enlisted started a line dance and danced until they got tired. Then there was extremely loud singing along to some classic rock, including REO Speedwagon, Journey, and the like. Most people, Sam and Jack included, just watched and laughed.

All in all, everyone had fun. All the females on base, it seemed, lined up to dance with John, taking their turns spinning the little boy around, watching him giggle uncontrollably. Periodically, they gave him and break, resting him in Sam or Jack's arms.

It got later, and people started turning in. Sam looked at the sleeping boy in her arms. She kissed the top of his head and handed him to Doc. "We'll see you at breakfast tomorrow morning."

Doc nodded. "We'll be fine for one night. Relax," she reassured Sam.

Jack faked a yawn. "Well, this has been enough partying for me."

Doc chuckled. "Go, quick, before anyone notices you're leaving."

- . - - - . -


	4. Chapter 4

Life Found After

Chapter Four

Based on Stargate: SG-1

- . - - - . -

Jack and Sam made their way back to the little home. He kicked off his boots when he got there. She stepped into his embrace and they shared a lazy kiss for more than several seconds. He encouraged her into their room and sat her down on the bed.

He knelt before her and started to slip of her sandals, the ones Doc Fraiser had gotten her. "Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked, looking up at her. She had declined all offers of anything to drink that evening. That wasn't too unusual, but he had a hunch.

"How did you know?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I didn't."

"What do you think?"

He smiled. "About what?" he asked, feigning ignorance. Jack slid his hands up her legs, under her dress, resting them on her thighs.

"About us having another baby."

"Nine months of a pregnant wife? Screaming newborn? Diapers . . . Sleepless nights . . ." He smiled. "I'd love it."

An ear to ear, patented Carter grin covered her face. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, really."

"Good, because I have something to tell you." She paused as he nodded. "We're gonna have another baby."

Smiling, he rose up to kiss her. She leaned back onto their bed and pulled him with her. "I love you," she said.

"You better," he replied in a typically O'Neillian manner, "'cause you're stuck with me now."

- . -

Sam and Jack didn't stay in bed too long the next morning. Instead, they got up, took showers and met back up in the mess hall. Janet showed up a few minutes after they had sat down.

"Mama!" John cried, running at her. Sam scooted her chair back and caught him as he leapt at her.

"Good morning, Sweetheart," she kissed his cheek.

"'Morning," he replied with his big smile.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Jack asked, holding his arms out.

John turned to him with a shy smile. "Hi Daddy."

"Hi." Jack ruffled his son's hair.

Janet met them a minute or so later, with a tray. She sat down with them and slid a plate in front of Sam for John. "We did just fine by ourselves, didn't we John?"

John nodded emphatically, digging into the toast on the plate before him.

Daniel and Teal'c joined them a few minutes later. They all had a pleasant breakfast together, even though Daniel was cranky because of a headache, no doubt caused by the copious amounts of alien moonshine he'd been tricked into drinking.

"Alright, everyone," Sam announced, pushing her plate back, "we have an announcement."

"You are already married, are you not?" Teal'c asked.

Everyone replied with the appropriate facetious "ha ha."

Once they died down, Sam glanced at Jack, and pulled John higher on her lap. "I'm pregnant."

Janet already knew, of course, but was ecstatic anyway. She leaned over and hugged her. Daniel laughed. "Really? Congratulations." He stood to shake Jack's hand, as did Teal'c.

"What that mean?" John asked.

"That means that there's a baby growing inside me and soon we're going to add another baby to our family."

"A new baby?" he asked, eyes wide.

"That's right, kiddo," Jack said, ruffling his son's hair, "a new baby."

"What do with a new baby?" he asked.

Sam and Jack glanced at each other. "Well, you love it and take care of it and play with it, and then it starts to love you back and play with you and take care of you, too."

John smiled a patented Carter grin. "Yea!"

Sam tickled and kissed her son. "You're gonna be a good big brother."

"_Big_ brother?" he asked in complete amazement.

"Yep," Jack confirmed. "_Big_."

- . - FIN - . -


End file.
